Blake
Blake is a vampire turned in 2002. Her age is unknown but she appears to be in her late thirties or early forties, biologically speaking. She is portrayed by actress Janie Theriault. Season 3 When Aidan goes to see Kenny at the hospital, he meets Blake for the first time, who is pretending to be Kenny's aunt so that she can take blood from him. When confronted by Aidan about what she is doing, she shows her vampiric appearence while drinking a vial of blood that she had just taken from Kenny. She tells Aidan that she and Kenny made a deal, he had finally found his maker, her. The deal is that Kenny will let her take his blood, and in return she will turn him into a vampire on his eightenth birthday. She begins to draw too much blood from Kenny, making him tired and weak. Aidan is infuriated by this, and stops Blake before she leaves the hospital to confront her once again. He tells her to pace herself and to stop being so stupid. Blake trys to convince him that they need to stick together until the virus fades out so that they can one day rebuild the species, but do it better and even run Boston or more. Aidan explains that he's run Boston before, and that it isn't as great as she thinks. Later on in the episode Blake is seen walking back down the hospital hallway, heading to Kenny's room. She is stopped by a nurse and a hospital officer being told that Aidan had suggested that they look into her visitation rights with Kenny's father and that she is not authorized to see him. Blake tries to explain that there is a mistake, she and her brother do not always agree, but is cut off and escorted away. She is later seen again walking down the hospital hall towards Kenny's room with a most determined look on her face from hunger but is approached by Aidan. He tells her that her deal with Kenny is off and that Aidan has agreed to turn Kenny, but only to protect him from her. She lets him know that she will not forget this and that she will tell everyone that he is taking the side of humans over his own kind, even in the face of extinction. That night after leaving the hospital she is seen walking down an alley. She slows from the smell of werewolf and turns being grabbed by the neck by Liam. She tries to fight but is overpowered, as he is a purebred. She tells him that there while there aren't many of her kind left but one is a purebred killer (confirming that the one who killed his son is in Boston), Liam releases his hold on Blake to pursue Aidan instead. When Aidan is suffering from the virus, Blake makes herself known once more as Kenny plans on using her to turn. However, after Aidan revives, and informs Blake of the werewolf-blood borne cure, she leads a group of vampires in a trap for a werewolf where they all feed on his blood to stave off the virus. Later Aidan persuades her to compel Kat to forget about seeing Sally's body, on the condition that Aidan owe her a favor in the future. Season 4 Blake is now what seems to be Kenny, the new leader of the Boston Vampire clan's second-in-command, and working at the funeral home 'Sapp and Sons' which Bishop used to own. Category:Vampires Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Syfy Characters Category:Undead Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4